Amazing
by MaziMe
Summary: WHAM bars really are amazing, aren't they? Hikaru and Kyoya proved it to be true! Oneshot, KyoyaxHikaru


**Hey, MaziMe here. My first Fic. (Metal Fight Beyblade!) It's Kyoya x Hikaru. :) Warning, it gets quite graphic, so if you don't like that stuff, you go now! I got the idea while eating a WHAM bar. I know, right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or WHAM bars!**

**Anyways, constructive criticism would be nice. Flamers, I don't care what you think! Frankly, you are a waste of time, with nothing better to do!**

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Amazing**

"NO, **PLEASE** GIVE IT TO ME! IT'S MINE!"

"Uh uh. You're not having it."

Hikaru continued to suck on the fizzy, raspberry flavored WHAM bar in her hand, as her loving boyfriend was tied up underneath her, screaming his lungs out for the sweet.

You see, after dinner, Kyoya had just come from the "yummy" cupboard with the last of the said sweet in his mouth. He came up to the bedroom himself and Hikaru shared, to find his sweet taken out of his hands, and him being tied up to the bedpost! Hikaru knew how much he loved WHAM bars and made up a plan to give him a real tease. She slipped it between her soft lips, drove it in and back out again, while straddling his waist and stroking his baby soft cheek.

"Damn it Hikaru... GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' WHAM BAR! It's mine... There's no more left!" A faux tear slipped from his right eye in the hope of getting to the blue haired beauty above him. He also wriggled his hands in the rope to make them look a little more sore than they already were.

Alas, he all but succeeded as his love whispered, "But I don't wanna give it back. You won't get anything until you give me something else." Hikaru softly kissed his soft lips as the fizzy raspberry flavor lingered on her own rose ones. Kyoya hungrily licked her lips, thrusting his tongue into her sweet, moist cavern. Hikaru's hands decided to go exploring, as her right hand's fingers brushed the tip of his nipple under his belly top. The other ran past his hip and down his leg. They both let out a groan. **Something** hardened against Hikaru's naked thigh. She raised the WHAM bar to their joint lips and placed it between them, letting the couple share the half eaten sweet while still pleasuring each other.

Needing air, Kyoya pulled his head to the side, panting like he'd been and won a marathon._ 'Man, that kiss was EPIC!'_

Hikaru left the WHAM bar in Kyoya's mouth. She lent up and untied the rope, releasing his hands to roam over her luscious, tanned body. He continued to suck on the WHAM bar making little suckling noises as Hikaru nipped at his collar bone leading down to his belly top. She ripped it off, kissing the toned, muscular skin to lightly suck on his erect nipples. Kyoya let out a chuckle, unbuttoned her shorts and trailed them down to her feet, where he let her kick them off. She reached up to kiss him once again. This time, it was full of love and passion, their lips fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Kyoya flipped Hikaru onto her back so that he was now on top. The double bed was so much more comfortable now that he was on top. He put the WHAM bar onto the bedside table, proceeding to lavish her sweet neck with wet kisses. He then unbuttoned her shirt and threw it into a corner. Glancing at her blue lace bra (from Victoria Secret obviously! [Psst, she's a C-cup!]), he smirked mischievously and said, "You little schemer. You planned this, didn't you?"

A sweet smirk assured his suspicions.

_'She wants me. Badly.'_

Again, their lips passionately smashed together as Kyoya unclipped his lover's bra revealing two large, soft mounds that just **begged** to be fondled! He ran a thumb over her hardened nipple. Hikaru moaned while yanking off her boyfriend's pants, slightly releasing his **little friend** from it's tight space.

'_Only one question remains. Boxers or briefs?' _She wondered. When Kyoya left her lips to journey down to her nipples, she finally glanced down and saw...

One **sexy** pair of **tight** boxer-briefs!_ 'Oooh, a mix of both. Suits him, that sexy man! __Damn their tight! Is that a heart?'_

Her hand twitched. In the span of four seconds, her hand was holding onto a chunk of nude Tategami ass, Kyoya's head had shot up with pursed lips and squinted eyes (a sure sign that he like what he was feeling!) and her thighs were soaked!

"You're one badass babe." He groaned seductively. He shifted a little lower so that he was between her legs. Slowly but surely, Kyoya dragged down Hikaru's matching panties, staring at the pink bud poking out between her folds.

The euphoria she felt next was IMMENSE! It was like someone just gave her a jolt to the nerves! Kyoya's tongue was surely made of magic! How did he know where to put it? How to move it? This feeling went on for about three whole minutes. Her moans shook the house down! Her hands ran through Kyoya's hair over and over. When she reached her orgasm, that was the best part: "'Yoya! Oooooh, 'Yoya! Mmmmmnnnn!" A gasp; a cry of extreme pleasure.

Hikaru's body flipped. She shook uncontrollably as her sweet nectar oozed from her moist cave. Kyoya looked up with innocent eyes. He gave her smooth butterfly kisses as he ventured to her mouth. There, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself.

Kyoya kicked his boxer-briefs off of his ankles. Slowly, he positioned himself at her entrance. It being both of their first times doing this, Kyoya whispered on her lips, "You ready babe? It'll hurt a little..."

Hikaru nodded, spreading her legs further apart to allow him more access.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her lower region. It soon subsided as the smell of pleasure filled the room.

* * *

Kyoya tried his best not to fall flat on top of Hikaru. As the pleasure dwindled, the couple's breathing became less erratic and Kyoya rolled over to cuddle up with his girlfriend. Their sweaty bodies held each other as Hikaru giggled, "All that for a WHAM bar! You are one of a kind, Kyoya Tategami." Kyoya couldn't help but laugh himself as he glanced across to the bedside table, where the fizzy WHAM bar was still sitting, waiting to be eaten.

There was only a little left and as bad as he wanted it, Kyoya couldn't help but reach over to place it into Hikaru's mouth. He stared lovingly at her as she snuggled up into his chest, her eyes closed and her jaw trying it's hardest to not get caught in the WHAM's sticky trap.

"Well there goes my dream of being a virgin bride." Hikaru muttered.

"Virgin bride? How many of them are there in the world right now? None. You're not the only one to have sex before marriage." Kyoya said.

Hikaru opened her eyes. "I guess that's kinda true, but... What if... We just get addicted to sex, then all our love'll fail, we'll break up and we'll never be happy aga-"

"HIKARU! Don't you dare say that!" He pulled her even closer (If that was possible), "I'll never lose you babe. You're beautiful, you're big-hearted. I love you, need you. You're sweet, yet such a challenge. I'll do anything for you. If you walked away from me and never came back, I would die!"

It was quite an understatement to say that Hikaru was shocked. She'd never heard something so amazing. Kyoya wasn't really the romantic type. He was cheeky, determined, stubborn, a real puzzle that needed solving.

It took her **two years** to get out even **one** detail on him and his family's relationship. The rest followed suite. He was thrown out by his billionaire business tycoon of a father at the age of twelve because of his love for beyblade instead of wanting to take over the family business. They then changed his surname, his criminal record was full of attempted murderings, successful murderings, rape (as he got older), burglary, and other crap. He had no money, no home, he was a juvenile wanderer. When the police caught him, he spent nearly all of his teenage years in prison! Next, he managed to break out of prison and was proven innocent in several court cases, due to the fact that all of his victims did not exist! He had been born as Kyoya Ariwa Masuzoe. He was a "disgrace" to the family. So, he was now Kyoya Tategami. The abuse he had felt as a child and living rough on the streets gave him a cold exterior (gives you a clue how he got his scars). All he wanted was someone to love and for them to love him back.

Then he found Hikaru. Their rivalry converted to friendship and their friendship became love. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He stared into her eyes and said, "What I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me?" Kyoya reached over to the bedside table where, in his wallet, sat a diamond ring. The jewel was a traditional clear one. Around it, sat five violet stones making the ring look a lot like a flower.

He held it up to her as she stared incredulously at him. This was too much. And to think, a **WHAM bar** was responsible for making this night perfect!

"W-why?" She whimpered, a tear falling from her eye.

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed, "Why? Hikaru, don't you love me? We're twenty three years old. We're not getting any younger. I know you don't want to stay my girlfriend all our lives. I don't want to stay your boyfriend either. I want to marry you. To have a child with you. I want to be the father I never had. I want to be with you for a long as I live."

By now, Hikaru's cheeks were dripping with tears. Her arms encircled his neck. She drew closer as a whisper was heard before lips collided.

"Yes"

* * *

The next morning, Hikaru awoke in Kyoya's arms. The third finger on her left hand was adorned by a gorgeous ring. Her engagement ring. Kyoya was supposed to have proposed today when they went out for their nightly strolls (There was a lovely lake not far from the woods that was rather romantic!), but thought last night to be an opportune most convenient.

The young man next to her stirred. His cerulean beauties opened. They both had joyful smiles on their faces as they kissed. It was sweet, loving, all the things you would want in a morning.

Unfortunately, they broke apart with Kyoya asking, "'Karu? When're you going to get me some more WHAM bars?"

She gave a lazy smile and pretended to be asleep. "Maybe when I'm awake. Or when I don't have work with the 'Immortal Pheonix'!"

"But it's your day off." Kyoya moaned in that tone a five year old would use to their mother. Hikaru rose from the bed, stood up and stretched. Kyoya sniggered out, "Hikaru? Do you remember what happened last night?"

At that moment, Hikaru jumped back into the bed and under the covers. (She came back out again when she realized what was under there with her...) She bounced into her fiancé's arms with those puppy eyes that were just too cute for him to resist!

"Okay, I'll come shopping with you. I'm also going to accompany you to the shower..."

_'Yes, WHAM bars really are amazing aren't they? They got me engaged to a beautiful women, it got me some kinky sex with said woman, and they even allowed me the privilege of doing it with my babe in the shower. Wait a minute, is that a birth mark on her...?'_

* * *

**How was that? Crap right? I know, I'll try to improve. Please review. Constructive criticism please!**

**Special message to Colorici74: I think you know now what I meant in that last PM. OwO I changed it from what it was supposed to be so that I could play around with it. Hope you liked it! =D**


End file.
